


A British Girl, With a Scottish name, Working for the American FBI.

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom! Spencer Reid, F/M, Fluff, Sub! OC, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisa Mamrie Taylor was the new girl on the team. She was physically fit, she was beautiful, and she was smart. Well, Spencer Reid thought so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic... Welp... Here goes nothing!

Alisa walked into the Fedral Bureau, not sure if her hand was shaking from the caffiene running through her veins or the nervouness of her new job. Now, Alisa wasn't too scared about fitting in - she learned a few things from moving around a lot as a kid about 'fitting in'. One of those being, know your place. As far as she knew, everyone in this room was above her.

Alisa had long, thick locks of deep curly ginger hair. She had ivory skin and beautiful electric blue eyes that popped out. She had ruby red lips and optic white teeth. She had a small frame, but had all the right curves in all the right places. Her breasts were on the larger side, same for her ass. Alisa didn't go around strutting her body around and showing off to every boy she met. Much the opposite, acutally. She was always very shy. She didn't like standing out. But she quickly learned she was the only ginger in the room. 

She wore a light mint green button down and black slacks with a black blazer and black heels. She made her way towards Aaron Hotchner's office. She gently knocked on the wooden door. The small noises sounded as shy as her. She didn't think that was even humanly possible.

"Come in." She heard a voice say from inside. She opened the door and walked in, gently closing the door behind her. She saw a man with short dark hair writing at his desk. She slowly and cautiously approached the desk, but he only looked up when she was about a foot away from the desk.

"I'm Alisa Taylor, you must be Aaron Hotchner." She said, putting her hand out for him to shake. He shook her hand and motioned her to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He proceeded to ask her many questions, and every now and then he would ask the same one twice. The third time he asked the same question, she called him out on it. "How many times do you plan on asking me that question?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"I was aiming for four, but you've caught me." He said with a side smile. She laughed a bit. Thats when there was a knock at the door and a woman peeked her head in.

"Hey Hotch, we've got a case." She said. Then she noticed Alisa and smiled. "I'm Jennifer, but you can call me JJ." She said. Alisa smiled back.

"I'm Alisa Taylor, nice to meet you." Alisa replied. We all made our way towards what JJ explained to her as the Squad Room.

When the three adults walked in, Spencer looked up and his eyes instantly fell upon her. Alisa. Her rich, thick, silken-looking ginger hair called to him, tell him to run his hands through it. Her moistened ruby red stained lips excited every atom in his body. Her electric blue eyes showned brightly against her soft ivory skin, leaving him with his breath very taken away. She had a wonderous yet shy gleam in her eyes. When their eyes met, a light pink tinted her cheeks.

"Everyone, this is our new field agent Alisa Taylor." He said. She gave a shy smile and a small wave.

"Hi." She said. Her voice was soft and sweet, even just that one word. Rossi flashed her a reassuring smile as she sat down next to him and David. 

"Reid? You okay their buddy?" Prentiss called out to Spencer. He shook from his trance.

"Huh? Y-Yea I just - uh - need to make a phone call." Spencer said before standing up and walking out of the squad room. Once he was out of ear shot, he took out his phone and dialed Garcia.

"Garcia your lord and savior, Praise me with your problems." Her bubbly voice sounded through the device and into Spencer's ear.

"Hey Garcia, I need to you look up Alisa." Spencer said. He heard frantic typing, as though she'd been waiting for someone to tell her to do the action for weeks. Most likely, Spencer thought.

"Alisa Mamrie Taylor Born on August 16th, 1991. Our new 24-year-old was our second baby genius in the Bureau, with an I.Q. of 183 and graduated Cambridge International Preparatory School when she was 13. She has an older brother Micheal Jason Taylor - 27 - and a set of younger twin siblings, one boy one girl, by the names of Alexander Dylan Taylor and Addison Delila Taylor - 22. She was a good kid and has no criminal record. Moved around a lot of the time, her father had to move around country to country and city to city because of work, a short period of time she lived in only hotels. She took taxi's to get to school with her brother and sister until Micheal could get his drivers license. Where's her mother might you ask? Well lets see. Her mother was admitted to a hospital 9 months after the twins were born with auto-immune disease and died only three weeks after. Oh poor baby girl, she was taken to the hospital 3 times after her mothers death. One was overdose, one was trying to hang herself, and the other was from cutting her wrists. According to the doctors, one of the cuts hit a vein and she passed out. She was put on anti-depressants and is still getting her monthly re-fills. Her father commited suicide two months after the twins turned 21. Poor girl..." Gracia trailed off. Spencer could hear the tears in her voice. He felt my own tears running down his own cheeks.

"Three.... Three times..." Spencer whispered in disbelief. Garcia hung up. He closed his phone and saw the others walk out. He quickly wiped his cheeks and he had 30 minutes to get ready. He grabbed his go bag and all but ran to the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Morgan teases Spencer about when he caught him looking at Alisa on the plane, he has to deal with it...

Alisa sat in the windowseat chair, Rossi sitting next to her, Reid sitting across from her, and Hotch sitting next to Reid. Derek sat on the couch with JJ and Prentiss as they group read the file, or in Reid and Alisa's case, book. Spencer nonchalantly peered above his book and looked at Alisa through his long eyelashes.

He looked at her lips.

He imagined pressing her up against a wall and kissing her roughly, biting and nipping at her bottom lip until she complied and let his tounge explore her sweet cavern.

He looked at her jaw and neck.

He imagined kissing and sucking at the delicate skin, leaving his mark. He imagined her soft moans sticking in his mind more than any word he'd ever read.

He looked at her chest.

He imagined kissing along her collarbone and massaging her breasts as her moans grew louder. He imagined teasing her. And then, he imagined taking her erect nipple into his mouth, giving a hasty bite and an apologtic lick, causing her to scream his name.

He went to look down further, but was cut off by the table. He gently shook his head and continued his reading when he heard Morgans snickering from the couch and looked over to see him wriggling his eyebrows at Reid. Reid once again shook his head, but this time in annoyance.

~~

When they were at the hotel, Morgan caught up with Reid's long strides as he made his way to his hotel room.

"So, Pretty Boy's got a thing for Miss Thang?" Derek teased. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Please, just because she's smart, doesn't mean I like her like... like that." Reid said with a light blush. Derek only laughed.

"Come on man! Your eyes were all over her on the plane!" Derek insisted.

"Stop." Reid said. Derek only took this as a sign of Reid nearly breaking.

"What were you think'in Pretty Boy...? Were you thinking of pressing her down onto your bed, were you thinking of taking off her top-" Morgan was cut off when the pair ran into the very thing Morgan was teasing Reid about. She waved at the two before walking into her own hotel room, and Reid noticing it was only just across from his. Morgan chuckled. "Have fun kid." Morgan said before leaving the flustered Spencer in peace. 

~~

When Spencer got back to the hotel room later that night, he immediately got into pajamas and slipped into bed. But what Morgan said slipped into his mind, twisting with his own earlier fantasies. He felt his cock twitch with interest, then get fully excited. Spencer got up and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He went into his bathroom and turned on the shower and getting in. He had to deal with this. He leaned against the marble in the shower as he gave himself a good stroke. He moaned out and repeated the action over and over again, ocasionally moaning her name. His climax wracked his body hard, moaning her name. It was so loud that all he could do was pray Alisa didn't hear it.

But she did. Because she was doing the same in, right across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the case finally finished, everyone went to Rossi's favorite bar that was closing down. She sings a song (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLVN6iFFXYo Yes, I know it isn't her, but PRETEND) that shows a bit about her past, and only Garcia and Reid know about it. But when Alisa can't sleep that night, she goes to the one person she can think of. And it didn't turn out how she planned, but better.
> 
> Dedicated to: Milli_Boo900

Alisa and the rest of the group got onto the jet and she didn't feel the eyes on her ass from the tall man behind her. She sat down next to Rossi, the only one who really spoke to her besides JJ and Hotch. Everyone agreed to go the Rossi's favorite bar, and me being one of them. When the plane landed we said we would all meet up later. I went to my apartment and went to my room before taking a quick shower and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=153158698).

Alisa's Pov

I walked into the bar and went towards Rossi. He smiled at me and wrapped and arm around my shoulder, proceeding to tell everyone who was here about his stories in the Vietnam war. After about 3 stories, Hotch brought up the fact that no one had ever heard him sing. Ten, with some encouragement *cough* forcing *cough* he went up and sang Bohemian Rhapsody. Most of the team, except me and Hotch, went up there and completely butchered it, causing both me and Hotch to laugh. When the song finished, Rossi spoke in the mic.

"I want everyone on my team to sing a song that means somwthing to them. I'm calling out the new girl, Alisa Mamrie Taylor." He said, pointing at me. I felt JJ, Morgan and Hotch pushing me up onto the stage. Soon enough, I was there on the stage with Rossi. I bit my lip as I took the mic from Rossi. Hurt by Christina Aguilera started playing. I began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLVN6iFFXYo) (I didn't sing this song, All rights go to Bianca and Christina Aguilera).

 

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_  
_If only I knew what I know today_  
_Ooh ooh I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes._

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again._  
_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_  
_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

 _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa_  
_Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
_Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me?_  
_Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_  
_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh._

 _If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_  
_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line _  
_To try and turn back time_  
_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself..._

_By hurting you._

I opened my eyes and saw everyone was speechless. Slowly, they grew in applaud and cheers. 


	4. Chapter 4

~WARNING: Sexy Times~

Alisa's Pov  
I lay in bed, unable to sleep. I sighed and got up, wearing a long white shirt and lacey lingerie. I put on pajama pants and went to the first person who came to mind. Spencer.

~~

I knocked on the door to his apartment and he opened up. He was only wearing pajama pants, his pale six pack showing. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"A-Alisa?" He stuttered. I didn't say anything as I walked in and wrapped my arms around his middle, my left cheek resting on his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he closed the door and hugged me. 

"I can't sleep and... I need to vent to someone..." I said quietly. He nodded and rested his chin on my head. I told him about my Dad, about my family, about... everything. His fingers gently combed through my hair as I spoke.

"You sang about your Dad?" He asked once I was finished. I nodded. I felt his arms unwrap from me and a slender finger reached under my chin and made me look up at him. "I'm sure he loves you, Alisa." He whispered. We both realized what postion we were in and slowly leaned in until we kissed. 

At first it was passionate and soft, until it became lusty and rough. He let hus hands trail down as I hooked my fingers in his waist band. He disconnected out lips to pull off my shirt and our lips met again, my placing a hand on his cheek and pushing my chest onto his as he lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom. He pinned me to the bed and we both stripped to our underwear. He took off my bra and panties. He kissed down to my neck and sucked on my sweet spot, causing me to moan. 

He took off his boxers to enter me slowly. Once my pain turned to pleasure, yes I was a virgin, He slowly moved in and out of me. 

"S-Spence! Oh my g-god... Spence..." I moaned. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back and soon enough, we both came. He collapsed next to me. He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped us dry. I threw the blankets over us and we held each other close as we both fell asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

We awoke the next morning and stood. My hips ached ached I giggled a bit before pulling on my lacey lingerie from last light. I felt Reid wrap his arms around me from behind. I smiled.

"Morning." He said wearily. I kissed his cheek.

"Morning." I replied. He went to his dresser and put on dark green boxers before giving me a white button down shirt and passing me some leggings. I raised and eye brow at the leggings.

"My cousins came over last week and left some stuff." He said. I smirked as I buttoned the white shirt.

"And your shirt?" I asked. He smiled as he put on some well-fitting denim jeans.

"I thought you'd look sexy." He said. I laughed as I put on the leggings and neatly rolled up the sleeves of the shirt. 

"Well?" I asked as I twirled around. He admired me as he put on his own light gray button down. 

"Yep. Sexy as always." He confirmed. I blushed a bit and went over to him. I tied his dark green tie for him and adjusted his collar. I smiled up at him and got on my tip toes as he leaned down and we kissed quickly. "I think they left shoes here too." He said with a smile before turning to his closet. He opened it and pulled out a pair of black boots with a one-inch heel on them. I smiled.

"Your cousin's got real style." I said. He laughed and handed them to me. I put them on and ran a hand through my hair. I kissed his cheek and we walked out of the bedroom. 

~~

We walked in together and Morgan smirked at us.

"Nice shirt Miss Thang, Where'd ya get it? Reid's closet?" He asked. I blushed a bit.

"Actually, I got coffee on my shirt so he gave me one from his go-bag." I retorted. He put his hands up. But then, He stood up and walked over.

"You both smell like sex." He said quietly before walking away. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. Then Reid leaned in.

"It smells nice on you." He whispered. I blushed deeper, if possible, and we went to our desks. JJ nonchalantly slipped me a bottle of perfume. I took it with gratitude and sprayed it on my neck and wrists. Lets see if I don't spark Spencer's sex appeal this case.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Please tell me! I need feedback!


End file.
